Rien ne dure
by rickiss
Summary: Certaines relations ne semblent pouvoir parler qu'un seul langage... mais est-ce pour autant que les deux partenaires se comprennent ?


Bonjour,

Me voilà revenue aujourd'hui avec une nouvelle songfic (oui, je sais, il y avait peut-être plus urgent à écrire, mais j'étais inspirée, alors …).

C'est en écoutant une chanson d'Elodie Frégé (dont Merlin sait que je ne suis vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas fan, pourtant !) que j'ai eu un déclic ! Cette chanson est en fait très triste, et pas dénuée d'émotions (même si on ne le ressent pas forcément au prime abord). Et du coup, il fallait que j'écrive cette songfic, les paroles correspondant tellement à …

Mais je préfère vous laisser découvrir ce texte par vous-même, car parfois, les mots sont bien inutiles.

**Disclaimer** : les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. La chanson (paroles en gras) « La ceinture » est à Elodie Frégé.

**Rating** : T.

De gros bisous à tout le monde et très bonne lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise !

* * *

**Rien ne dure**

Je regarde ton corps alangui dans ce lit où nous nous sommes étreints toute la nuit.

Où nous avons joui.

Je te regarde dormir, paisible, innocent.

Inconscient.

Et je t'en veux.

**Non pas sur la bouche**

Je t'en veux tellement, de ces mots que tu as laissés échapper au plus sombre de la nuit, au plus fort de la jouissance. Je t'en veux d'avoir dit ça …

**  
même si c'est louche**

Je t'en veux de l'avoir peut-être pensé ! Peut-être as-tu crié ces mots sans y croire, et je préfèrerais … Peut-être as-tu gémis cette promesse comme un mensonge, que tu ne tiendrais pas ou trop.

Peut-être as-tu lancé cette abomination en pensant que ça me toucherait.

**  
puisque ma langue**

Que j'y répondrais.

Moi qui ne jure que par la luxure. Moi qui ne parle pas le même langage que toi.

Moi qui ignore tout de ce qui vibre en toi, quand ce n'est pas moi

**  
a le goût de ta vertu**

Tu es bien trop pur pour comprendre de quoi je parle. Assoupi, l'air serein, presque enfantin, c'est comme si tu me défiais … Comme si tu perdais, sans même avoir compris les règles du jeu.

De ce jeu qu'on rejoue toutes les nuits à quatre mains, deux corps, et une seule inconscience.

Et ma seule inconstance.

**  
de ton honneur perdu**

Tu le sais pourtant que je ne te jurerais jamais fidélité, que je ne nous unirais pas autrement que par les corps. Et nos désaccords.

J'ai ma fierté, j'ai mon orgueil, et surtout cette grande, indestructible et foutue indépendance ! Celle que tu ne peux pas comprendre, celle qui ne t'évoque rien.

Non pas sur les lèvres

Toi, qui t'accroche à moi, toi, qui ne vois que moi. Toi, qui ne jure que par moi, comme si j'étais unique, précieux, magnifique.

Comme si tu … Je ne peux même pas le voir ce mot, pas l'entendre ! Je ne peux pas le comprendre, tu sais. Même si tu me le répètes, même si tu sembles attendre qu'il franchisse mes lèvres à mon tour …

Même ! Même …

**  
même si j'en rêve**

C'est vrai que j'aime t'avoir, que j'aime te voir. C'est vrai que je ne peux pas me passer de toi, que j'ai besoin de toi … de tes regards sur moi, de tes mains sur moi, de tout de toi pour moi.

**  
même si je tremble**

C'est vrai que parfois, j'ai peur de te perdre, de ne plus être avec toi. Mais j'ai encore plus peur de me perdre, de me perdre à trop être avec toi.

Toi, qui ne vois pas le monde comme moi.

Toi, qui ne le comprends pas.

Toi, qui ne me comprends pas. Mais qui reste quand même, jour après jour, nuit après nuit …

**  
et bien que mon coeur soit nu**

Tu m'as déjà vu trembler … quand je jouissais en toi.

Tu m'as déjà entendu gémir … quand tu me caressais.

Tu m'as déjà aperçu hésiter … avant de t'aborder la première fois pour … ça.

Tu m'as connu tel que tu ne m'avais jamais soupçonné.

**  
mon âme est revêtue  
de pudeur et d'impudence**

C'est vrai qu'avec toi je ne me comporte pas comme avec les autres. Ca a toujours été particulier entre nous, depuis le début. On a toujours été liés, que ce soit d'un sentiment extrême à l'autre, nous avons tout connu ensemble.

Mais … est-ce que ça implique qu'on doive s'impliquer ?

Est-ce que ça signifie qu'on doive s'unir autrement que pendant ces nuits enfiévrées ?

**  
Sans te faire offense  
mieux n'vaut pas tenter sa chance**

Ton pâle sourire qui s'esquisse dans ton sommeil, je serais presque tenté de prendre ça pour un oui. Tu es comme ça, tu me donnes tout, acceptes tout, te plies à la moindre de mes exigences, combles toutes mes impatiences …

Mais moi, moi je ne répondrais pas comme toi. Moi je ne crois pas en nous, je ne nous vois pas au-delà de ces étreintes, de ces assauts, de ces baisers même …

Rien ne dure

Potter, éloigne-toi de moi de toi-même … Arrête d'y croire, arrête de nous bâtir de tendres et utopiques lendemains.

**  
au dessus de la ceinture**

Pour moi, rien n'ira plus loin que l'aube, rien ne pourra se construire au-delà de ces draps froissés.

Non pas sur la bouche

Je te regarde, tu te retournes dans ce lit encore humide et chaud de nos élans passionnés. Tu restes endormi, le souffle régulier, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes.

Ces lèvres entre lesquelles mon sexe s'est glissé tant de fois, ces lèvres qui ont embrassé tant de fois chaque parcelle de mon corps, ces lèvres d'où se sont évanouis tant de fois tant de cris et de promesses éphémères …

**  
même sous la douche**

Ton corps s'abandonne aux bras de Morphée comme il s'est si souvent abandonné entre mes bras, sous nos draps. Je l'ai tellement griffé, mordu, même frappé qu'il devrait porter chaque marque de chaque étreinte que je t'ai imposée ou volée. Mais il reste vierge comme au premier jour, comme cette première fois que tu m'as offerte sans rémission. Comme une rédemption …

**  
même si c'est dur**

Comme si en me laissant te posséder, te fouiller jusqu'aux entrailles tu m'offrais en pardon ton cœur et ton âme. Comme si tu voulais que j'en efface chaque insulte que tu m'as faite, chaque horreur que tu y as pensé à mon égard.

Tu sembles t'en vouloir … Mais à moi, tu ne me reproches jamais rien.

Tu sembles même aimer ce que je te fais, apprécier ma compagnie.

**  
je te mordrai c'est promis**

Et tu en redemandes, jour après jour, nuit après nuit. Inlassablement, tu viens te donner à moi, tu viens parfois oser me réclamer un peu de plaisir, que je te donne chaque fois après avoir joui. Et bien oui, un Malefoy se sert toujours en premier … même s'il peut parfois s'autoriser à donner en échange.

**  
tous les coups sont permis**

Mais je te l'avoue, petit lion vaincu, j'aime tant te voir réclamer de moi une caresse, un regard, un assaut. Je me délecte de tes soupirs, de tes sourires, de tes larmes aussi parfois. Je me réjouis quand tu me résistes, même si c'est juste pour jouer, même si c'est juste pour faire semblant … Toi qui ne sais pas mentir. Toi qui ne sais pas cacher tes larmes derrière tes sourires.

Non pas sur les lèvres

Toi qui dis un mot et le penses. Toi qui fais des promesses aussi sacrées que des secrets, aussi scellées qu'une vie. Toi qui laisses ton âme se déverser dans ton regard, sans craindre qu'on lise en toi.

**  
même pas en rêve**

Toi, à qui je ne peux rien promettre. Moi qui suis toujours dans la séduction, dans l'échange de regards et de caresses factices. Moi dont le cœur est de glace et l'âme d'airain. Moi que rien n'ébranle, moi que rien n'émeut.

**  
à cent pour sûr**

Avant toi, j'en ai fouillé d'autres corps, j'en ai abusé d'autres âmes éperdues, j'en ai baladé d'autres déclarations mielleuses. Tu me connais, pourtant, tu sais celui que je suis, tu me connais, à cent pour sang, toi mon ennemi.

Toi, le seul qui m'ait compris …

**  
ou tu mangeras ton pain gris**

Et malgré ça, tu reviens, tu viens et voilà ce qu'il advient : je jouis de toi, je joue de toi, et toi … Toi tu en redemandes, tu me remercies et me dis que tu aimes ça, que tu …

**  
mon coeur est endurci**

Laisse tomber Potter, je ne suis pas faible, je ne suis pas sentimental ! Je ne suis pas celui qui t'embrassera le soir avant les rêves, pas celui qui te caressera la joue au petit jour, pas celui qui te dira qu'il …

Ne tire pas sur l'ambulance  
garde la potence

Merde, si tu veux te flinguer tout seul, vas-y ! Si tu veux y croire, t'aveugler et continuer à espérer, vas-y !

Moi je ne suis pas responsable, et ton cœur en miettes, je m'en fous. Tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est de t'avoir, rien que pour moi.

**  
plus rien n'a plus d'importance**

Tout ce qui compte, c'est que tu sois là, chaque fois, dans mes bras …

Rien ne dure

Et puis même si ça te fait mal, même si ça te fait souffrir, je continuerais à te garder là, au cœur de mon étreinte, je continuerais, ne te lâcherais jamais …

**  
au dessus de la ceinture**

Je continuerais sans cesse à te déshabiller, à te mordre, te sucer, te lécher, te pénétrer, te fouiller, jouir de toi … jouir de nous.

Non pas sur la bouche  
je sais je touche le fond du lac

Harry, je ne suis pas tien, je ne suis pas celui qui gardera son âme intacte et son cœur pur pour toi ! Je ne suis pas un saint, encore moins un ange … et tant pis si ça dérange ! Moi j'aime jouir, et je ne jouis pas des mots, je jouis des corps, des râles, des odeurs et des sensations …

**  
le temps des cerises est mort**

Mais je ne jouis pas des mots !

**  
le diable est dans le corps**

Je m'en fous de tes baisers, je veux seulement te baiser ! Te fouiller jusqu'au ventre, me blottir dans ton antre, y rester, m'y perdre, m'y retrouver … Et que tu sois là ou pas, je m'en fous, je jouirais sans toi s'il le faut.

Non pas sur les lèvres

Ta main vient doucement s'échouer le long de ta tempe, dans ton sommeil ; tandis que mon poing s'abat maintenant sans relâche sur ce mur de pierre. Sur ce mur si dur, si froid … Je préfère encore quand il s'abat sur toi.

Même si je jouis moins qu'avant des bleus que je t'offre. Même si tes larmes n'ont plus autant d'attrait qu'avant …

**  
non c'est pas mièvre**

Ne prends pas ça pour de la faiblesse, encore moins de la tendresse, hein ! C'est juste que … on a changé, on préfère s'étreindre que se battre, mais …

Au fond, ça ne change rien entre nous. Tu restes le même : pur, précieux, innocent. Tu restes toi, Harry.

**  
c'est pas le trac**

Moi je reste le même qu'à notre première rencontre : vicié, inutile, cruel. Je reste moi, Harry.

Et je me dis parfois que c'est ça qui te fera fuir, un jour. C'est moi qui t'éloignerais de nous, sûrement.

Même si je ne le veux pas, même si je …

**  
mais je préfère me donner cru**

Je suis un homme fait de chair et de sang. De désirs et de défauts. Tu n'es pas le premier que j'étreints, tu ne seras sans doute pas le dernier. Je me délecte de ces assauts sauvages, de ces caresses langoureuses, de ces aveux du corps, et des sexes …

**  
sans revers ni refus**

Soit tu m'acceptes comme je suis, soit tu fuis. Mais pas de demi-mesure, pas de ce semblant de sentiments avec lesquels je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Pas de regard humide, de lèvre qui tremble, pas de corps qui frémit de douce et tendre impatience ! Je veux du désir, du plaisir, de la sueur, de l'ardeur …

Rendons nous à l'évidence  
tout est cuit d'avance

Et si toi et moi, ça ne colle pas, tant pis ! Je ne changerais pas pour toi, Potter, je ne te ferais pas cette faveur. Et même si dans ton sommeil je lis tant de rêves sous tes paupières, il est encore temps de te réveiller et de te ramener à la réalité.

**  
mieux n'vaut pas tenter sa chance  
**

Si tu ne veux pas de ces corps à corps nocturnes, revenons à nos étreintes violentes, celles qui nous laissaient chacun de notre côté, fourbus et haineux, rageant d'avoir encore échoué … de n'avoir pas su échanger quelque chose de plus … authentique ? Amical ? Sincère ?

Honnête ?

**  
Rien ne dure**

La chair est éphémère et ses plaisirs ne durent pas. Alors tu vois, tes promesses et tes illusions ne peuvent pas s'y imprimer. Tes baisers et tes mots glissent sur ma peau, mais ton désir, mon cher …

**  
au dessus de la ceinture**

… ne dépassera pas cette ceinture qui ceint ma taille, qui scinde mon corps en deux, te barrant pour toujours le seul endroit où personne n'ira.

Non pas sur la bouche  
je sais c'est louche

En me penchant sur toi, en collant mon oreille sur ton torse, je peux entendre ton cœur battre doucement. Apaisé, serein. Comme si le lendemain ne t'effrayait pas. Comme si mes silences ne te faisaient pas peur. Comme si tu croyais en nous malgré mes refus.

Comme si tu avais confiance. Mais en qui ? En toi ?

En moi ?

En … nous ?

**  
puisque ma peau  
a l'odeur de ton odeur**

Je m'allonge près de toi, les poings en sang et l'âme en vrac. Harry Potter, tu es un être étrange, plus insaisissable que je croyais l'être moi-même. Ma tête se blottit contre ton cou, tu murmures une parole incompréhensible, qui ressemble quand même vaguement à ce cri que tu as imprimé sur mon cœur cette nuit, quand j'étais enfoncé au plus profond de ton corps.

**  
au dehors il fait chaud**

Ces mots qui réchauffent mon cœur, ce cœur qui est pourtant de glace. Tu es fou, tu me tueras ! Tu vas m'achever, Potter …

Et pour de bon cette fois. 

Non pas sur les lèvres

Je regarde ton corps alangui dans ce lit où nous nous sommes étreints toute la nuit.

Où nous avons joui.

Je te regarde dormir, paisible, innocent.

Inconscient.

Et je t'en veux.

**  
jamais de trêve**

Je t'en veux de m'avoir jeté dans un tel désarroi. Je t'en veux, parce que, au final, je vais m'en remettre, mais toi … Toi, tu en souffriras quand tu t'éveilleras, et ne comprendras pas ce regard froid que je te jetterais …

Pour la dernière fois.

**  
et pas d'assaut**

Tu me supplieras sans doute pour que je revienne, je te connais. Tu vois, je souris en t'imaginant pleurant et gémissant, me rappelant encore une fois à toi, me disant que tu ne peux pas vivre sans moi.

Ah, Potter, tous ces mots ridicules, tu me les diras, n'est-ce pas ?

**  
le bonheur est dans la pente  
entre le sol et le ventre**

Et moi, crois-moi, je rirais. Oh oui, je rirais une fois de plus de ton innocence, de ton inconscience … Je te balancerais à la gueule mon insouciance et cette éternelle inconstance.

entre l'oubli et l'oubli

Parce que, même si depuis que je te connais, que nous nous étreignons chaque nuit, j'en ai oublié les autres, les ex, les précédents, ceux d'un soir, d'un coup au détour d'un couloir …

**  
même l'oiseau du paradis**

Même si depuis que tu me connais, que nous nous sourions chaque matin, je me sens enfin libre, enfin bien, enfin étrangement serein …

**  
joue plutôt jeux interdits**

Et même si depuis qu'on se connaît, tu as toujours été le seul à me troubler, me parler, m'ébranler, même si tu es le seul qui me correspond …

Rien ne dure

Même, tout ça ne change rien : tu es et resteras celui dont je jouis, celui que je désire, jour après jour, nuit après nuit. Celui dont je veux posséder le corps, celui de qui je veux connaître la petite mort.

Et c'est tout, Harry. Je ne pourrais jamais te dire autre chose, même si toi, au creux de nos étreintes, tu es capable de me dire sans pudeur ni détour, toi qui peux m'avouer sans mensonge ni doute que tu …

Moi je ne pourrais jamais te parler au-delà de nos corps, t'atteindre au-delà de notre désir. Moi je n'ai pas les mots pour te dire ce que je ne pense de toutes façons pas …

**  
au dessus de la ceinture.**

Dans la pâleur du matin qui vient nous rejoindre, tu ouvres les yeux. Tu me regardes, comme à chaque fois, confiant, conscient.

Conscient que parfois, les mots sont inutiles.

L'essentiel est dit. Et tu le sais.

Oui, tu le sais bien, au fond, que je …


End file.
